


Of bombs and friendship

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A little plot but mainly whump, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Angie Martinelli, BAMF Edwin Jarvis, BAMF Peggy Carter, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bombs, Coughing, Explosions, Explosives, F/M, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Seizures, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: During an investigation that could save the city, Peggy and the SSR are the targets of a brutal attack that leaves one member fighting for her life.TW's are inside





	Of bombs and friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Agent Carter fic but by no means my first Marvel fic. I know I'm a little late to the party as it were but better late than never. I watched season 1 as it aired but when I found out it was cancelled I couldn't bring myself to watch season 2 until now. I finished it and uh....spoilers btw...wtf??? That ending??? Was so rude??? And now we'll never know what happens. Also I was mad Angie wasn't in it so this fic fixes that a little? I'm completely ignoring the last minute of the finale because...Jack. so Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tw: bombs, explosion, blood and gore, injuries, medical stuff

Things had been going well.

Really, too well.

After they'd stopped Whitney Frost and the Zero Matter, they'd hit a relatively smooth patch at the SSR. 

Angie had finally decided to move there and within weeks had had great luck with different agencies.

She was already popping up in commercials and was suitably loving life away from her waitressing job.

Since Peggy had stayed in Los Angeles, she'd realised that staying with Jarvis and Ana didn't seem like a long term plan, and as such had gotten her and Angie an apartment together.

She made good money as the deputy chief of the LA SSR base, and besides, Howard still owed her for saving his arse so many times.

Her and Daniel had settled into a relationship, and whilst it had been awkward at first balancing work and romance, they made it work.

Peggy enjoyed going to work everyday, and sometimes it was hard to imagine that first year at the SSR, when the men had taken her for granted and her only jobs were to collect coffee or lunch.

Things were so different now.

Her and Daniel along with the rest of the LA team had been working tirelessly on their latest case.

They'd received intelligence through one of their channels that someone was planning to set bombs across the city.

With no real leads to begin with, the team had thrown themselves into research.

Almost a week and five interrogations later, Jack had turned up at the doorstep offering to lend a hand.

For the next couple of days, they brought in another five people who could have some information, and finally they'd gotten an answer and a suspect.

They had a date and a time and a rough location so late that night, pretty much the whole base dispersed.

The Intel told them that the bombs would be set off in only two days, so they didnt have time to waste.

Only Jack, Daniel, Peggy and Rose remained in the office, collecting their weapons and discussing further strategy.

The boys and Rose were almost headed out the door when the phone rang, so Peggy lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Agent Carter."

"Nice try, lady. Let's see if you can stop me when you're dead-"

Peggy stifled a shiver, eyes darkening as she opened her mouth the speak.

Then she heard it.

From under Sousa's desk; a faint beeping that with every half second passing grew louder and faster.

Peggy moved from the table and backed up towards the door before full on running.

She heard the explosion before she felt it.

In less than a second, Peggy was in the air and crashing through the wall behind her.

She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

...

The explosion rocked the building and the ground outside and in mere seconds, the three agents waiting by the car were back on their feet after being knocked down by the blast.

"Peggy-" Daniel choked out and immediately began to head towards the door.

A hand grabbed his bicep and pulled him to a stop.

"Get the hell off me, Jack." Daniel warned.

"There might be another bomb. We need to call in the squad." The blonde eyed the dust and smoke billowing out the door.

"Then do that. I'm going to find Peggy."

"Yeah, I'm with the Chief on that-" Rose muttered, pushing past Jack.

When the pair got inside, it became clear that their first problem would be to avoid the walls and ceilings collapsing around them.

Second problem; the thick smoke already making it difficult to see and breathe.

One foot in front of the other, the pair made their way up the stairs, eyes streaming and coughs building up as they moved to the office.

Or rather, what was left of the office.

There was a gaping hole in the wall and smoke rushed out into the street, making it a little easier to see.

The desk and anything around it in the office was completely obliterated.

If Peggy had been standing there...then there was no way she was alive.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "We need to spread out. Peg is here, we have to find her."

And then the search began.

A minute later, Jack joined them as they pulled up rubble and called out Peggy's name.

Daniel's hands bled with the ferocity he was tearing through the rubble, his heart pounding as he begged for a sight of brown hair or the blue suit she'd been wearing.

They'd been searching for almost ten minutes when Jack called out, "over here!"

As Daniel and Rose rushed over, chunks of ceiling crashed around them.

Then Daniel saw Peggy, and the ceiling didn't matter.

She was situated half under a good portion of the wall, and though her head and neck were now clear of rock, they were also coated with blood.

Jack met Daniel's gaze, his fingers pressed to the side of her neck.

"She's alive." The man said quietly, withdrawing his hand and standing carefully.

"We need to move before the ceiling comes down." Rose glanced from Peggy to up.

"We're not leaving her." Daniel muttered.

"Did I say that?" Rose shook her head. "We need to get this off of her so we can move her."

Jack cursed, one hand tangled in his hair. "We don't know if she's hurt her back or neck, if we move her, we could be making her injuries worse. But then again, if the ceiling comes down-" the agent nodded.

"Okay, we go as fast and as gentle as we can with the rubble and as soon as she's clear, I grab her and we move." 

Daniel nodded, his teeth gritted as the three got to work.

It didn't take exceptionally long to clear her body from the rubble, but they were already running out of time as more chunks of plaster came raining down.

All through this, Peggy hadn't stirred even once, but as Jack pulled one of the last pieces from her chest, the woman began to cough. 

Her eyes stayed closed however, and she showed now signs of actual waking, other than struggling to catch her breath.

Daniel stiffened at the noise.

They couldn't see the damage to the rest of her body because of her clothes, but he knew something was very wrong.

It hadn't been the first time he'd heard the noise, but it was even more disturbing this time around.

Daniel reached for her neck, fingers pressing to the pulse point.

He cursed as the skipping, racing beats met his touch.

As he pulled his hand back to help with the last of the rubble, Peggy coughed again.

More desperate this time, and with every ragged inahle after, the unmistakable rattling sound deep in her chest met their ears.

In seconds, blood was splattering across her lips and dripping down her chin. 

"Jack now, she needs help!"

Rose finished with her feet and Jack stood, bending over and lifting Peggy into his arms.

He immediately began to walk towards the exit and the others followed.

Once outside, Jack carefully laid the woman down on the grass.

The sounds of falling brick and rubble caving in from behind them didn't spare a single glance from the three agents.

Sirens could be heard in the distance but they still sounded miles away.

Now out of danger themselves, and with the dim light of dawn breaking over the horizon, they focused on Peggy.

She was covered in blood, most of it down the back of her neck with some at her temples and forehead.

Jack carefully probed the back of her skull, wincing. 

"She went through the wall backwards." 

That didn't bode well for the likelihood of back injuries.

"Her breathing is getting worse." Daniel murmured, swallowing back the rise of bile in his throat as panic settled in his stomach.

Rose pushed her way closer, muttering apologies as her fingers pushed up the hem of Peggy's blouse.

Dark bruises littered her torso, wrapping around her ribs and stomach and extending up her chest.

As Rose gently brushed her fingers over her left side, realisation dawned.

"Ribs are broken, she's probably punctured her lung. That's where the blood is coming from when she coughs."

Daniel dragged his sleeve over his face, hand shaking. "Why aren't they here yet?" 

Jack just shook his head, eyes on the woman laying across the grass as she struggled to breathe.

A painful half whimper pulled itself from Peggy's throat and Daniel immediately cupped the side of her face, thinking she was beginning to wake up.

A few seconds later, he realised just how wrong he'd been.

Another whimper, though more of a grunt this time as Peggy shuddered.

Jack realised before the others. "Take your hands off her. Now." He ordered, smacking at Daniel's hand when he didn't listen.

"You'll hurt her." That got him to let go and soon Daniel saw why.

Peggy began seizing; shuddering and jerking, limbs spasming as her teeth tore into her tongue.

More pained grunts, but all they could do was watch and hope the seizure ended soon.

Daniel prayed that it would end, that she didn't have a back injury because now it would be...catastrophic after the seizure, that the ambulance would be there soon.

The seizure slowed, but her breathing was even worse.

Peggy's lips were turning blue and as Jack measured her pulse again, he found it weaker and somehow, faster again.

The grating noise from her chest was the only warning the team got before blood sprayed from Peggy's lips.

"On her side, now." Jack immediately started to roll her and the other two helped bring her to her side.

Daniel tilted the woman's head back, trying to keep her airway open before he unceremoniously shoved his fingers into her mouth to try and pull out as much blood as possible.

Jack this time kept his fingers on her pulse, the anxiety rising in his chest. 

This wasn't going to end well.

She was dying, that much was obvious.

"Easy, Peg," Rose murmured, gently rubbing Peggy's fingers between her own. "Just breathe."

The sirens sounded closer but still not close enough as their agent lay on the grass, choking on her own blood. 

Daniel combed his fingers through her hair, light as a feather touches, too afraid to do more than that.

Jack kept his breathing even, his fingers still pressed to Peggy's throat.

The pulse under his fingers weakened with every second as Peggy fought for air, blood seeping from her lips and over the hand Daniel held under her chin.

The three didn't speak as moments passed; there was nothing to be said, nothing to be done, nothing to fix.

They couldn't fix this.

The sirens blared.

Not fast enough. Not close enough.

Because after another tense minute of waiting, Peggy stilled completely.

And Daniel didn't need to hear Jack's next words to know.

"She's not breathing."


End file.
